particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopkins II Cabinet
The''' Second Cabinet of Philip Hopkins', officially known as the '''United Democrats Cabinet '''was the government coalition of the Holy Luthorian Empire. The cabinet was composed of the Communist Party of Luthori, White Rose, Justice Party of Luthori, Imperial Citizens Party and the Patriots Party. The Holy Luthori Church held on to the Office of the Imperator with Pope William I as its incumbent once more. Representation (4662 - 4665) (May 4665 - September 4665; after the 4665 election) (4665 - 4667; after the resignations) History Right from the start, some bills are passed by the opposition. In December 4663, welfare is enhanced with the Welfare Enhancement Act 4663. The cabinet quickly manages to pass its program before the crisis and the resignations. '''Resignations' The White Rose and the Imperial Citizens Party resigned from their ministerial positions in early September 4665, in opposition to the Communist Party of Luthori's and the Justice Party of Luthori's broken promise to support the Patriots Party candidate, Lady Smith in the Imperatorial election. HLC Reforms In April 4666, the authoritarian reforms of the HLC are passed with the support of the ICP, White Rose and the AUP. Tobacco, alcohol, adultery, prostitution becomes illegal and religious codes are imposed. Main reforms and changes -Most of the government program is passed. The HLC reforms are passed. Program The five parties in the coalition decided to support the Patriots Party candidate in the first round of the Imperator election. The candidate will have to represent the coalition as a whole against the so called "fake pope". HOME AFFAIRS and CIVIL RIGHTS: - A civilian police force is in place and the military may be called in to help in serious emergencies. - Prostitution is legal and a recognized profession. - Sexually explicit material is not allowed, but nudity that is not sexually explicit is (instead of prohibited on the TV). - Teacher-led prayers in schools are encouraged (instead of mandatory). - Adultery is illegal, but not prosecuted. - Create a Center against discrimination that will be privately owned and subsidized by the government to prevent discrimination based on religion, race or sexual orientation. The center will help victims of discrimination to file a complaint and inform the public about the negative consequences of discrimination. Funding: 40 millions LPD/year - Close all fundamentalist churches and places of worship that promote intolerance and hate based on religious faith. HEALTH: - Unless otherwise stated, consent is assumed (Organ Donation) - All naturally occurring drugs are legal. - Recreational drugs sales are handled by private foundations which are heavily regulated by the government. ECONOMY: - The nation does not impose any tariffs or quotas on imports. - The government acts as an investor of last resort, by nationalizing failing industries that provide vital goods or services. - The trade and industry budget is reduced by 2 billions while the social security budget is increased by 2 billions. FOREIGN AFFAIRS: - The nation imposes minimal border controls on visitors, with cursory security checks, to confirm visitor identities. EDUCATION: - The government fully subsidizes tuition. Composition ''''